


Five Times Cameron Made Daniel Smile, and One Time Daniel Reciprocated.

by Kayim



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Five Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim





	Five Times Cameron Made Daniel Smile, and One Time Daniel Reciprocated.

1\. Cameron quickly learned that letting Daniel win at basketball wasn't the way to make him smile. He knew, somehow, that Cameron was going easy on him, and he'd end up getting pissed off. He never said anything, but Cameron knew that look well enough. It was the one that said Just because you're military and I'm not doesn't mean I can't hold my own. Cameron hated that look. Instead, he discovered that giving the game everything he had was what Daniel wanted. He'd push them both to the point of exhaustion and be rewarded by one of Daniel's smiles. Cameron was usually incapable of coherent speech by then, but even if he wasn't, that smile would have done it.

2\. It could have been the most uninteresting planet in the entire galaxy, but 9 times out of 10, Daniel would still find something utterly fascinating. The look on his face when he came across an obscure fragment of text, or a symbol he had never seen before was, in itself, a thrill for Cameron to watch. But when Daniel succeeded in solving the mystery, his face would light up in wonder, his eyes bright and his smile wide. Cameron would happily have traveled to a thousand planets filled with Ori just for that moment.

3\. Coffee is one thing almost guaranteed to make Daniel smile. He knows what type Daniel likes best (Sumatra Mandehling) and how he takes it (One cream, two sugars). He knows that when Daniel's working in his lab that he can often forget the coffee's even there, but sometimes, he'll pick up what he thinks is an empty mug and be thrilled to discover a full luke-warm drink. Cameron's taken to tip-toeing into the lab when Daniel's preoccupied just to replace his empty mug with a full one. Daniel's never even noticed.

4\. He'd never called Daniel by his first name. It was always Doctor Jackson, or just Jackson. But one afternoon, out of the blue, Daniel had asked Cameron quietly to please call him Daniel. It had felt to Cameron as though he was being granted special permission and he called him Daniel from that day on. Every time he did, Daniel smiled at him, and Cameron couldn't help feeling like he'd won the lottery.

5\. The first time they'd spent time together outside the SGC, Cameron had suggested they watch a movie and have a couple of beers. Daniel had counter-suggested that they watch the big game instead. While Cameron had never expected Daniel to be interested in any sports, the way the usually composed scientist got when his team was winning was a sight for sore eyes. And the smile on his face when the final whistle blew etched itself permanently into Cameron's mind.

***

1\. Cameron woke up to the unfamiliar feel of a warm body spooned against his back, one arm resting gently across his waist and the unmistakeable feel of a morning erection pressed against his butt. Gently, he turned over until he was face-to-sleeping-face with Daniel. Propping himself up on one arm, he used his other hand to trace a line along Daniel's jaw, recalling the kisses he had placed there only a few hours earlier. Sleepy blue eyes opened and Daniel shuffled closer, his face snuggling tightly into Cameron's neck. Cameron wrapped his arms around Daniel and fell back asleep with a somewhat goofy smile on his face.


End file.
